Bibleman vs Captain Underpants
Description Two strange and obscure childrens superheroes in a battle to the death, who shall win in a fight like this. First Speech Queue: Invader (Jim Johnston) Wiz: Superheroes... Boomstick: They come in all shapes and sizes. Wiz: Some are just plain, obscure, and just weird. Boomstick: Bibleman, the Christian superhero Wiz: And Captain Underpants, the nearly naked flying man. Wiz: I'm wiz and this is boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Captain Underpants Queue: Captain Underpants music video (2008, Dav Pilkey) Wiz: School can be fun Boomstick: Or weird. Wiz: Or just plain messed up Boomstick: Especially with a bad principal. Wiz: A mean principal named Mr. Krupp Boomstick: Until the children, George and Harold used a hypno ring on Mr. Krupp, turning him into captain underpants. Wiz: Wow. A hypno ring? Boomstick: Yeah! Wiz: Wonder how it got out? Boomstick: Beats the hell out of me Background: Real Name: Benjaman Krupp Age:35-50 Occupation: Elementary School Principal Alias: Captain Underpants Weapon: N/A Wiz: Uh Boomstick? Boomstick: Yeah Wiz? Wiz: Umm... He... How do I say this Boomstick: Was awesome when we were kids? Wiz: No, he doesn't have... a weapon? Boomstick: No, He can fly, but only as Captain Underpants only, not at his principal Krupp form. Wiz: I see... Boomstick: I guess now, we should move onto Bibleman Wiz: Agreed... Bibleman Queue: Bibleman Theme Wiz: Miles Peterson... Boomstick: A man who had it all Wiz: Riches, Fame, success Boomstick: But something wasn't right. Wiz: Ok, lets stop reciting the lyrics... Boomstick: OK... Wiz: Miles Peterson became a christian themed, bible themed superhero after he found a bible when in distress Boomstick: Inspired by the greatest book of all. I like it. Wiz: Cool. Boomstick: Anyway... Background: Name: Miles Peterson (There's other versions, but were using composite bibleman) Age: 20-55 Weapon: Sword of the lord (Which strangely enough looks like a yellow lightsaber) Occupation: Preacher, Superhero, Millionarie Alias: Bibleman Wiz: Bibleman has the sword of the lord Boomstick: Which strangely looks like a yellow lightsaber Wiz: Bibleman also has a lot of technology to fight crime and convert people to Christianity. Boomstick: So sinners and villains beware! Wiz: Yep, it is also said he has holy armor he wears, which looks like a strange purple and yellow costume. Boomstick: With a cape. Wiz: Bibleman is known to have a teleportation device, in which from all his series, he's used only 3 times. Boomstick: This so called "sword of the lord" has not been seen acting like a normal lightsaber as well, it doesn't cut through most objects, but Bibleman seems to kill all of his enemies at the end of a fight. Wiz: Really? Sword of the lord: Color: Yellow Ability: Like any other sword... Notable powers: N/A Wiz: I don't see much with both of these heroes. I hope we can make the best of this fight. Time to end this debate once in for all. Boomstick: I think it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Prelude Sunday- A church is filled with people, principal Krupp is attending church service. George and Harold are attending church too and they turn around and chuckle. They launch the hypno ray from the hypno ring at Principal Krupp. Krupp bursts all of his clothing except his underwear off. Captain Underpants: Tra La La! Bibleman: Get some clothes on, sinner Bibleman appears behind Captain Underpants, Captain Underpants: Tra La La! Captain Underpants runs off and out of the church Bibleman: Time for a biblical lesson, brother Krupp... FIGHT! Fight When Captain Underpants left the church, Bibleman followed him, he reluctantly left and chased Captain Underpants down. Captain Underpants turned around before bibleman threw his shield at him. PANG! Captain Underpants was hit in the face with a shield but he wasn't knocked out yet Captain Underpants: Tra La La! He then punched Bibleman and made him go flying into the wall of the church. Bibleman got up and he got on his knees and prayed Bibleman: Oh lord god, help me in this battle of the day of the sabbath, in Jesus's name I say this Amen. Captain Underpants was launching underwear at Bibleman. Somehow all of the underwear missed and Bibleman got up to strike. Bibleman charged at Captain Underpants with his sword and then slashed him, leaving a big gash in him. Captain America shook off his wound and started focusing his attacks on the purple and yellow superhero known as bibleman. Captain Underpants charged at Bibleman as he pulled up his shield to deflect his punches. He started punching the shield. POW POW POW POW POW Bibleman quickly swung down his sword and it stuck right into Captain Underpants. Captain America shook off those wounds and he then picked up a brick and threw it at the purple and yellow superhero, in which he dodged it with his shield. Bibleman soon had captain underpants flying at him. He punched the shield harshly causing Bibleman to go flying up. Bibleman caught onto the churches steeple. He broke the cross off the top and when Captain Underpants was flying at him, he threw the cross into face. Captain Underpants fell through the roof of the church and back into the chapel. Bibleman looked into the hole soon for Captain Underpants to fly out again. He flew right at Bibleman and knocked him off the steeple and onto the parking lot. Captain Underpants picked up a car and started spinning with it. He jumped over the wall before... THUD! The car smashed the wall down and Bibleman was now terrified. Captain Underpants flew in and picked up a rock to throw at Bibleman. Bibleman slashed the rock in half. Bibleman soon jumped up onto what was rest of the brick wall to try and escape. It did no good. Captain Underpants flew up and then he flew right at Bibleman, he then punched him, causing him to go flying. Bibleman smashed back first into a boulder, then the boulder shattered into pieces. Captain Underpants flew right at Bibleman and picked up another boulder to throw at Bibleman. Bibleman got up and tried to limp away, in which he did, but barely before Captain Underpants threw the boulder at Bibleman. The Boulder nearly crushed the purple and yellow superhero and it shattered as well. Captain Underpants started pulling out pairs of underwear before pulling them back and launching them at Bibleman. Bibleman was dodging all of the underwear and he was able to limp far enough to get a prayer in. Bibleman: Lord, I may not survive this fight, if I die, let me go to your kingdom for eternal life. In Jesus's name, Amen. Captain Underpants flew around, looking for Bibleman until he found him running and limping. So the underpants man chased after him. Captain Underpants flew down at Bibleman but bibleman got out of the way before Captain Underpants hit the ground, Captain Underpants got up but then... SHINK! Captain Underpants was stuck with Bibleman's sword. Bibleman pulled the sword out of him before Bibleman got punched in the face and he went flying. Captain Underpants got so mad, he went out looking for the superhero to make him suffer. Captain Underpants flew around with a mad look on his face. He couldn't see anything for a while. He soon was over the green hills with clear, blue rivers running through it. The flying nearly naked man soon found the yellow and purple superhero on a giant bible acting as a boat, going down the river. Captain Underpants launched some more underwear at it, but Bibleman easily deflected the underwear, or it missed him, landing on the makeshift bible boat, the stream or the land. Captain Underpants pulled out a toilet plunger and landed on the grassy field beside the river where he chased bibleman on his makeshift bible boat. Bibleman started throwing bibles at Captain Underpants, but Captain Underpants was deflecting the bibles easily too. Captain Underpants threw his toilet plunger onto bibleman's chest. Bibleman tried to pull it off, but Captain Underpants jumped out and kicked Bibleman in the face, he then fell off his makeshift bible boat and landed in the water. Bibleman emerged from the water and captain underpants picked up the bibleboat and threw it at Bibleman, he tried to climb out of the stream until he got taken by it. Bibleman was taken by the makeshift bible boat down the stream. Soon they reached the mountains. Bibleman climbed onto his bible boat and Captain Underpants was angrily staring down on him. Captain Underpants pulled a tree from it's roots and tried to smash the poor superhero with it. The superhero jumped off the makeshift boat and landed on a rock. Captain Underpants kicked a rock at Bibleman, but he blocked it with his shield. Bibleman soon was climbing up the mountain. When he got to the peak, Captain Underpants saw something... But what? Meanwhile. (Read my first battle, Asuna vs Sesshomaru and you'll know what I'm talking about, read Kirito vs Vincent Valentine too) From the nearby forest seen from the mountain, after recently being knocked out by Sesshomaru, Asuna woke up. She saw Kirito's swords and a note from Vincent Valentine. Captain Underpants flew by Asuna: AAAHHH! Captain Underpants: Tra La LA! Captain underpants took Kirito's swords and flew off. Captain Underpants threw Elucidator at Bibleman, then dark repulser. Bibleman nearly got hit by the swords. Bibleman used them as skiing equipment. He put his foot on each one of the swords and slid down the mountain. Bibleman: AAAAAHHH!!!!! Bibleman got to the forest. He saw Asuna and gave the swords back to her, he also gave her a bible too. Captain Underpants started pulling trees from their roots, looking for Bibleman, no use in doing it. Captain Underpants was soon bored but he found Bibleman running through a grassy field, running to a colorful town. Bibleman: Time to preach to these people! Bibleman got to the road and saw the sign "Welcome to Lazytown, population: A very small amount, most of us aren't pure human except sportacus, Stephanie, and Robbie" Bibleman wasn't impeded by what he read, he just kept running. Captain Underpants flew right up to the sign and ripped it out. He flew up to bibleman and tried to hit him with it. Bibleman couldn't run any faster. He got hit and he went flying. Captain Underpants flew up and slammed bibleman into the ground. Captain Underpants launched a pair of underwear into Bibleman's face. He then threw the lazytown greeting sign onto him. Bibleman was hurt, but his holy spirit infused armor helped him survive. Captain Underpants picked up bibleman and threw him right into town. Meanwhile: Robbie: This is jus... AAAH!!! Robbie was nearly hit by the flying bibleman. Captain Underpants grabbed Bibleman and tossed him farther into the sea. Bibleman dropped a few things, a few bibles, his helmet, and his shield onto lazytown before he hit the sea. Bibleman landed into the water and captain underpants flew right at him. All bibleman did was go underwater. Captain Underpants flew into the water with him. Turning the nearly naked man back to normal Krupp: What the?!? Bibleman: Now Repent... Krupp: For what?!? What!!! I'm nearly naked! Soon, a few sharks came up and were circling bibleman and principal krupp. Bibleman puts his hands together and starts praying Bibleman: God, forgive us of our sins and let us into heaven for eternal life. In Jesus's name. Amen. A shark came up and ate both Krupp and Bibleman! They were both chewed up and blood filled the water. Both met their watery grave in a shark's stomach. KO! KO and Results Boomstick: Duh Duh, Duh duh duh Wiz: No Jaw's theme please. Boomstick: Aww! Wiz: Even though captain underpants was far stronger and faster than bibleman, his weakness is extremely malignant. Boomstick: If water hit's him, he turns normal. And you know, the earth is 70% water. Krupp can't be captain forever. Wiz: Bibleman had the feats to prevent being killed quickly by the nearly naked man, his armor was one of the factors. Bibleman (Tie) +Smarter +More Predictable +More Technologically advanced -Weaker -Slower Captain Underpants (Tie) +Stronger +Faster +More potent attacks -Unpredictable -Weakness is very malignant -No weapons. Wiz: It's no surprise if this was a tie if you think about it. Boomstick: Bible's and underpants aren't chicken of the sea!!! Wiz: The battle is a draw! Next Time on Death Battle! Boomstick: Next time on death battle! Out in the sea, Maui, the demigod saw where bibleman and captain underpants were eaten. But he didn't care. Maui saw someone else coming to the island on a boat suddenly, He looked bad, he was holding a long sword and he had long white hair. Maui cracked his knuckles Next Battle: Maui (Moana) vs Sephiroth Category:Paladinporter Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:'Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle